The Party of Slumber
by outlandishoutsider
Summary: Robin decides to throw a sleepover for the team after tension in the tower. What will happen when truth or dare gets out of hand and Starfire watches The Jersey Shore? RxS maybe RxBB
1. The Magic Box Miscommunication

Hello, readers! I know the TT's have been missing out of action for a few years now, but I couldn't resist writing my first story about them. I have been looking for a fun story like this for ages now and just decided to write one myself. By the way, this chapter includes tidbits of info about Jersey Shore and Grease so if you're not familiar with them, sorry! Also mostly a RxS fic but humor involving all Titans throughout. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Grease, or Jersey Shore.

**Chapter One- Magic Box Miscommunication**

"In other news-"

Click.

"-Pokémon, gotta catch them all-"

Click.

"-there are even Snuggies for your dog, too!"

Click.

"I invented the freakin'poof!"

Starfire paused for a moment as very orange, very short women on television pointed to a big bump on top of her head. She tilted her head, confused, as scenes of clubbing, fist fights, hair gel, and video of "The Situation" pulling up his shirt flashed by.

"Robin?" she inquired as she turned around to where he was sitting at the counter, reviewing files.

"Hm?"

"Why does this female on the 'magic box' do the showing off of the lump on her head? Is she injured? I believe she may have acquired some damaging of the brain as she is acting quite strange."

Robin turned away from his work to see just what Starfire was talking about when the logo of Jersey Shore popped up on the screen with its full cast. He understood when he spotted the girl in front with the insanely large hairdo that took up half her height.

He chuckled and explained, "Star, that's just her hair style. She isn't hurt. Some girls think it makes them look attractive, I guess. "

"Oh," chimed Starfire, attempting to push the back of her hair up to extreme heights. "Do _you_ think she looks attractive?" She peered out the side of her eye as she still had her hands tangled in her locks, awaiting Robin's answer.

"Not… particularly. Too much makeup and orange skin tends to turn me off."

He intended it be a joke, but as soon as he said it, he wish he could have had a due over as Starfire looked at her own skin with a hurt expression and the light mood vanished.

_Shit,_ he thought as she muttered an 'oh' and turned back to the show, slumping on the sofa so the top of her head could not be seen. _What I meant to say was that am only attracted to girls with auburn hair, jade eyes, and skin the color of the sunset, Star. Damn it, why did I have to be so spineless?_ But it was too late now as he began to hear whimpering beyond the couch.

"Starfire, I-"

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacck!" thundered Beast Boy obnoxiously as he stepped into the threshold holding two, paper bags full of groceries.

Robin winced at the sound and was giving him a death glare when the swoosh of the door also indicated Raven and Cyborg's arrival. Levitating the four of her bags over to the counter, Raven floated until she gingerly sat on the couch by Starfire.

"There really is no need for you to announce your entrance, Beast Boy. I'm sure they knew you were here just by your stench alone," she stated icily as she picked up a book on the coffee table.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Raven. Just because you're jealous of my Mustang cologne, good looks, personality, comic relief-" he was counting all the things off of his fingers when Raven looked up from her book.

"Wait, Mustang cologne? What does it make you smell like a car or something?" She smirked. "Better watch out or Cyborg might even be hitting on you."

"Hell no! I would definitely date an actually car before I even laid an eye on BB. Preferably one with sonic speakers, a nice paint job, one of those tree air fresheners-"

Both continued to babble, Beast Boy not even hearing Raven's comeback as she rolled her eyes and the corner of Robin's mouth lifted slightly. He glanced over and noticed that Starfire hadn't even interjected once in the conversation but was still in the same position, legs stretch out and hands on her stomach. The grin soon faded.

He didn't want to talk her right at the moment, as they had gained an audience, so he did what he was good at. He avoided it by getting himself involved in a task. He promised himself he would deal with it later.

"Um, guys? Aren't there more groceries in the car?" he questioned, and hoped. He got up swiftly to help the boys as they snapped out of it and Cyborg complained he had completely forgotten and Beast Boy bragging he had won this faceoff with Raven.

"In your dreams," she huffed quietly as the door finally slid shut and only the hum of the TV remained.

_Finally quiet,_ thought Raven and sighed when she snuggled closer to the couch and spread the pages before her eyes when only a moment later an over exaggerated gasp escaped Starfire's lips.

Raven jumped slightly, forgetting Starfire was even there, when she came to her senses and angrily rolled her eyes towards the now rigid Tamaranian. "What?"

"Did you not see? Did you not see what that awful man did to that young girl Snooki on the 'magic box'?" Starfire stood abruptly and made hand gestures toward the TV.

_What the hell? _thought Raven as Starfire started to grab her by the wrists.

"It was horrible Raven! We must assist at once. Hurry! Get up!"

Raven barked, "Hold on to your mini skirt, Starfire, and let me see what you are talking about." Immediately she let go… and literally took hold of the bottom of her skirt. Raven was about to hit herself in the head because of Starfire's action when she glanced at the screen and saw what Starfire was yelling about.

In slow motion, it showed a girl with what looked like a beehive on her head at a bar, doing her thing, when a man to her left smashes her in the face. Not a slap, a love tap, but a full blown punch in the kisser. The last you see is the girl toppling to the ground as her friends attempt to beat the guy up. They did the replay about ten more times, adding sound effects and doing it in super slow mo.

"Nice left hook," commented Raven as she leaned back when the show continued and finally looked back up at the shocked eyes of Starfire. "What now?"

"Raven, the Snooki just got hit in the face and you are complementing her pursuer?" she accused, tears forming in her eyes.

"Starfire, sit down I will explain, and you can stop holding your skirt now…" Raven ignored the temptation of rolling her eyes as Starfire obeyed, though unwillingly.

"First thing, that big thing square thing we are watching right now, with the moving pictures? This is called a TV. Not a magic box. We do not get missions from it, but from the big screen overhead." Raven pointed to its location and Starfire nodded, wiping away freshly split tears. "The TV is for entertainment only and can contain fictional shows, things that aren't real, so there is nothing to get worked up over. Secondly, this is just a show, something MTV cooked up so they could sucker people into watching to raise their ratings. What is happening on the TV isn't actually happening in real time and may have even occurred months before. Do you understand now?"

Starfire bite her lip. "Yes, I believe so friend Raven. So Snooki getting get hit by that man never really happened?"

"Um…no, that was real." Starfire's face fell but Raven quickly sped up the explanation. "But the man was surely spent to prison, and look, Snooki looks just fine." Raven pointed to the set to find an image of Snooki grinding and drinking it up on the dance floor.

"The whore lives to grind another day," Raven mumbled under her breath so Starfire couldn't hear.

"Glorious! Now Raven, what is she doing with that man on the floor of dance…?"

"Forget it! Let's just not watch this show anymore, ok? Maybe you can ask Robin about that later." Raven grinned evilly to herself but was surprised when she mentioned it Star's curiosity turned into sorrow.

Raven let out a huge sigh and questioned, "What's the matter now? Still sad about Snooki?" She started to casually flip the channels, looking for something at least the level of PG-13 or lower, so finally Starfire pay attention to something else and let her read.

"Snooki of the Shore of Jersey does not bother me anymore as I know she is all right. What brings upon the sorrow is that Robin thinks of my skin as a 'turn off'. He must be repulsed by me for he hasn't even spoken to me since our exchange." Starfire looked down as she remembered what he said about the girls on the TV. Her heart ached as she wished that the color of her skin was normal enough to win his love, or at least his approval.

"Starfire, what exactly did he say? And what even led on to this conversation?" inquired Raven as she thought it was a weird thing to talk about. Starfire told her about the short chat that she and Robin had shared and finally Raven understood.

"I see. I think Robin was kidding around and didn't mean it in reference to you, Star. He was referring to the girls going sun tanning and being sort of fake. Guess he's more into natural beauty, and Starfire that's all you are so you should have nothing to worry about," replied Raven honestly.

"Truly? You believe he thinks I'm…attractive?" Starfire questioned as new hope filled her eyes.

Raven looked her right in the eyes and casually said "I know so. But I think you should ask him for yourself when he gets back. In the meantime, I found the perfect movie for you to watch. Grease. You can even click the 'info' button on the remote if you have any questions. Just press select and have at it."

She nodded and pressed select and a giggling gaggle of girls appeared while Rizzo sang 'Sandra Dee'. Starfire was mesmerized as girls in nightgowns paraded along a girly bedroom, talking about doing hair, ear piercings, and nail painting. Raven smirked and finally was able to crack her book open…

"We're baaaaaaaaa-"

Beast Boy's bellow was cut short after a toaster was lodge in his mouth by black energy. He turned into a hippo and spat it out and fumed, "Raven, what the-"

"Shhh!" Raven whispered sternly, turning her back to him so he would get the message.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my GameStation where I know I am appreciated!" Beast Boy huffed past the other returning boys and past the sliding door.

"Puberty," Cyborg stated and shrugged his shoulders as Raven raised an eyebrow. He then stomped to the fridge and cabinets with all the bags and the things they contained. Robin slipped off to one of the side tables, hoping to be unnoticed. Raven did but counted one…, two…, three… No interruption. Finally, finally, she could return to her book.

"Friend Raven?"

She gritted her teeth and sighed to keep her cool. "Yes, Starfire?"

"You have shown me this wondrous movie about Earth's people from the past, and I have tried the 'info' button, but please, perhaps you can tell me what a party of slumber is? It looks like glorious fun and -"

Raven growled as her patience grew thin, aggravation plain on her face, "No, Starfire, I can't because all I want is some peace and quiet and no one is giving it to me! Go ask Boy Blunder over there if you really want to know." She stormed to exit the room but hissed one more thing for Robin to only hear. "Why don't you guys kiss and make up already? At least _that _will keep her mouth busy." And with that she left, leaving a shocked Starfire and blushing Robin behind.

Robin was beyond pissed at her comment at Starfire and would have to confront her later when she cooled off. He looked at Star's face and found a still surprised but hurt look, her mouth slightly open.

Cyborg whistled lowly as the two teens shifted their heads to him. "Who wants waffles? Starfire?" he asked, his attempt at breaking the awkwardness in the air as he turned to the stove.

Starfire lifted gently into the air and over the couch. "No, thank you, friend Cyborg. Today has been rather…," she glanced at Robin but quickly turned away, "unhappy. I shall return to my room to rest." Quickly, she floated to her room as Robin watched her retreating form.

"Damn it!" he half whispered as soon as Starfire was out of hearing distance. He was about to slam his fist on the table when a heaping pile of waffles was placed in front of him. "Um… thanks." He glanced up at Cyborg as he slid into the chair across from him.

"Want to tell me what's the matter?" the wise half robot asked while taking a huge mouth full of his own food.

"Not really, just three of my teammates are upset, one in which I'm mad at for causing most of the trouble, and I now I don't know how to make it right," he stated sarcastically as he played with his food. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, man. Stuff like this happens all the time. It'll blow over, you'll see."

"I don't know…" Robin wanted to do more than just wait around until it "blew over", especially when it came to the Starfire situation. She took things especially hard when Robin slipped up, which was often, and felt that this time he should something extra special, not just for her, but everyone.

Spying the TV, and remembering what Starfire had said, a realization took over Robin.

"Cyborg, you're not one to put down a party, right? So here's what I figure…"


	2. Robin's Revenge

Yay another chapter! Sorry folks but the actual sleepover does not start until next chapter. I was going to include it in here but decided you guys deserved something because it would have taken longer to include it. Also thanks to all that reviewed and for the tips. I defiantly do not want Starfire to be a blabbering fool, so thanks BerryDrops! These types of reviews really help me out. Anyways, on with the show…

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans. Never will. Unless…

**Chapter Two- Robin's Revenge**

Starfire's lids snapped open heavily, the sound of the tide in her ears. As she looked over, sweat stung her eyes: 5:07. She internally chastised herself for going to bed so early last night. Grudgingly, she slipped out of the covers, preparing herself for what the day might bring.

Starfire quickly brushed the snarls out of her mane and the nighttime nastiness from her teeth. She then proceeded to sweep up the now very awake, very surprised Silky into her strong arms.

"Good morning, my little bumgorf!" she practically shrilled as she drifted down the hallway and tickled his belly. The worm cooed in affection. "Would you like some zurka berries for your morning meal?" He began to chew on her long locks, giving her an answer. Starfire giggled as she tugged free of her pet's grasp and sat him down on the counter to prepare their meals.

Once the berries were placed in front of him, Silky greedily sank his head into the bowl, not to be seen until he got the last drop. Starfire happily chewed her cereal and sipped a cup of mustard as she watched the scene unfold. He finally came up for air, pink blotches surrounding his face.

"Oh, my poor Silky!" she laughed as she grabbed a damp washcloth and scrubbed his face clean. She then flew to the closet, pulling out what appeared to be a mini scarf and wrapped it around the maggot's neck. "Today we shall do the walking of Jump City," she decided as she herself donned the winter wear of a light purple jacket.

Starfire carefully placed Silky down on the pavement of Richmond Park, the cold air still stinging the areas of her body that were not covered from the flight over. She looked up at the bright, sharpness of it all as magnificent icicles hung like glass from the top of swings and glistened, even though it was dark. She stayed clear of them, instead opting to take the newly snow blown path by the lakeside. Silky tagged alone, hopping over mini snow banks and making imprints of ovals as they went.

They walked like that for a few minutes, Starfire grinning when Silky got scared by a snowman's shadow, until she laid eyes on their destination: A quaint, wooden bench that was shaded by a willow tree and showcased a perfect view of Titans Tower. Dusting it off, she sat with Silky perched on her lap and was enveloped in silence except for the crashing of waves.

_Raven would love this place, _she thought as she closed her eyes and dragged in the scent of the ocean.

The thinking of Raven had made her ponder those actions that had happen yesterday, and thus saddening her. She did not want her only female teammate to hate her because she was naïve. Starfire only wished to make amends and promise never to be such of a pest as she had been. And Robin… well Raven's advice would not be wasted. She would surely inquire her friend on such matters but was still skeptical of the fact he had been joking the first time. She only wanted her friends' approval, especially her leader's, which was proving out to more difficult as time grew on.

Starfire blinked, opening her eyes to the ink stained bay and the sight of a shivering Silky.

"Oh, Silky, whatever should I do?" she asked the incomprehensible larvae as she hugged him closer. "I guess I shall just have to do the 'waiting out' until it is time to go back. Then I will a have talk with Raven…and Robin," she decided and sighed. She waited there for a few moments, letting her hair fling about her face and the outline of the Tower be her focus. Her eyes often drifted to a certain masked boy's room...

Suddenly, the cold became unforgiving as a shiver was sent up her spine, giving the signal it was time to leave. Wrapping her arms around herself and setting her pet besides her, she took one more glance back at _him_ then paced toward the city. For she knew for how many minutes were left before the sun rose from the ebony waters, there was still much walking left to do.

* * *

Robin's gloved fist slammed on top of his alarm clock.

"Ugh," he grumbled as he attempted to stretch, yawn, and put one of his boots on altogether. With one bare foot, he stumbled into his bathroom and dowsed his masked face in water.

"Good morning," he sarcastically greeted his reflection, "time to wake up." He spun towards his widow, easily opening it so it could let in the stifling breeze.

"Actually feels kinda nice," he muttered and was now awake enough to complete the task of gelling his hair. Once the needed tasks were done, he retreated back to get his other boot and shirt on and returned to shut the widow when something caught his eye.

Out farther into the bay was a splotch of startling crimson amongst the snow. It moved erratically, almost with the waves in a way. He squinted but the object was too far and partly hidden by tree branches. Robin decided it was defiantly on land, but was it a person, maybe a flag of some sort whipping in the wind? The shade of it truly shocked him as it was not even hindered by the dawn's creeping shadows.

"The color reminds me of Starfire…," Robin murmured and rubbed his eyes just to make sure his sleepiness was gone. And with that action, indeed that image did disappear.

_Weird_, he thought but he was done playing mind games. He shook his head and strode into the hallway, eager to finally come through with the plan he and Cyborg had come up with last night.

"I already told BB," were the first words that came out Cyborg's mouth as Robin entered the common area. "After he slept on it he decided his little hissy fit wasn't worth it. I even convinced him to go get the decorations for the party." Cyborg looked proud of his accomplishment, but Robin was skeptical.

"You mean left Beast Boy, alone, to do the shopping? Sounds sort of like a bad idea…"

"No worries, Rob. Gave him a list and everything in detail. Besides, told him I would force feed him meat if he screwed up." Cyborg winked and Robin rolled his eyes though now he was sort of reassured.

"What about Raven?" he questioned. "Did you-"

Cyborg shook his head furiously. "Not even going there," he said as he raised his hand and turned to the refrigerator.

Robin sighed. It was a good thing in a way. Now he could finally get the chance to talk to her about her outburst. Maybe even get a little revenge? Robin smirked at the idea. He knew the perfect way to do it to.

"Fine, I'll do it. Thanks a lot," he jokingly said. Standing up, he went to the hallway. He heard a faint yell of 'anytime' as he made his way.

The boldfaced lettering of RAVEN greeted him as he knocked on the door three, swift times.

The dark girl's head immediately peeked around the corner. "Whatever you want, I'm not buying. Can't you see I'm in the middle of a good part here?"

"Your book will have to wait. I came to talk to you about what happened yesterday," he stated while looking pointedly at her and continuing. "I think what you said to Starfire really hurt her feelings and with some extra tension around the tower, I think it might be best if we start fresh, do something new to clear the air."

Raven eyed him, still mad that he blamed this all on her and was about to interject and say that all trouble was, in fact, started by him in the first place. But he was stubborn, and as much as she wanted to get into a yelling match, she really didn't want to waste her time. "Go on. I'm listening," she quipped easily.

So Robin explained his idea just as he had done with Cyborg while Raven threw in eye rolls and sighed occasionally. She stared blankly once he was finished.

"So…um, what do you think?" Robin uncharacteristically cleared his throat, feeling the pressure of her gaze.

"What do_ I_ think? You know you're asking the most sarcastic person in the tower if they think a slumber party is a good idea, right?" Robin shrugged, not caring if she liked it or not. She was going to do it regardless.

She paused. "It is a rather childish and defiantly isn't my style, but… you are right about one thing. I do owe it to Starfire." She looked up at Robin as she had known that her behavior had no excuses, and with that, she at least needed to make things right with one of her closest friends. Even if that meant somewhat covering up for Robin's own mistake and participating in the hellish activity called a sleepover. Raven winced at what was going to proceed, almost as if she could see the future.

"Good. I'm glad you're on board," Robin spoke with relief and nodded. Surprised that it had gone so smoothly, he smirked as he went in for the kill as Raven almost slammed her door shut. "Oh and by the way, there is one more little thing you need to do."

Her eyebrow rose. "Isn't there always?"

* * *

Um… not my greatest but good things are soon to come, I promise. Fun begins next chapter!


	3. Raven and the Rituals

Hey, Happy Easter everyone! Hope you haven't missed me too much. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so without further interruptions, on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except a bottle of nail polish.

**Chapter Three- Raven and the Rituals**

As Starfire approached the entrance to her quarters, her appetite now satisfied with the lunch Cyborg had prepared after her return, she spotted the ever-familiar outline of the Titans' leader. Instantly she froze, biting her lip and apprehending the situation. She needed to talk to him and knew it was the only way to heal their friendship. But her insides disagreed as her stomach flipped and turned, making her feel sick.

_Maybe I shall get…a…a drink of water before this exchange happens. Yes, I am actually quite parched, _she lied to herself as she slowly stepped back in the hopes of not being noticed.

"Starfire… is that you?" Robin spoke, squinting into the darkly lit hallway.

She winced mentally but grudgingly continued the walk up to her door. "Hello, Robin. Is there something that I can assist you with?" she asked politely but kept her distance, not wanting to spark the unkindness he had shown yesterday.

Robin recognized this and frowned.

"Yes…no…I mean," Robin scratched the back of his head at his awkwardness and abruptly stood up, trying to hide a white medium-sized box behind his back. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry about yesterday and everything just came out wrong and with Snooki deal and the orange skin and I wa-"

Suddenly, a delicate finger closed the mouth that had once been jabbering and Starfire let out a relieved sigh. "You are quite forgiven. Raven explained to me yesterday the true meaning of your words and I am no longer offended. I only hope that things between us can become normal once again."

Robin gulped from the still lingering finger on his mouth, but it was soon taken away after Starfire's little speech. The air deflated from him as he discovered that the miscommunication between them had been cleared up. A smile played on his lips as the light returned into his best friend's eyes.

"Of course things are fine between us, Star. More than the fine actually." A mischievous grin started to spread across his face as Starfire raised one of her eyebrows.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I have a surprise for you," He brought his hand forward to reveal the box. "And this is only a small part of it. Sort of comes with the apology and all. Just don't open this box until Raven tells you to do so, okay?"

"Um…ok," Starfire said with a bit of confusion and gingerly took the box from him. "But Robin when will I see-"

"I'm right here."

The alien jumped from the sudden appearance of Raven who was now standing right besides her.

"Come on. We have a lot of 'glorious' things to do before 6:30," Raven remarked as she practically shoved Starfire into her room and mouthed an 'I'll get you' to Robin. Starfire looked, half-panicked, back at Robin who gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it shyly.

The door then slid shut and Robin only grinned at what he had achieved. He made his way back to the main living room area, ready for faze two in his master plan.

"Ugh, I already have migraine," Raven muttered as she rubbed her temples and dropped onto Starfire's bed, putting her previously unseen bag on the floor.

"Please, may I inquire what this 'surprise' is?" the Tamaranian asked, still beaming. She set the box on her nightstand and floated directly back to sit by her friend.

"You can inquire all you want but I'm not telling you anything. Besides, wouldn't that sort of ruin the whole concept?" Raven asked. She picked up the plastic Wal Mart bag from the ground and started to shuffle through its contents. A peeking eye hovered above her shoulder but soon its view was blocked by a curtain of violet hair. "I can see what you're doing, you know. Might as well sit down while I find this blasted…thing…"

Raven continued to mutter and Starfire pouted but obeyed. Sinking into a chair in the corner of her room, she hugged a pillow to her chest and stared at the Raven's back until the empath finally turned around holding the items she wanted.

Instantly Starfire recognized the shiny, glass bottle that she held.

"Oh Raven, this truly is a wonderful surprise! Are we to finally do the girl bonding and commence in the ritual of nail painting?" she asked brightly and clapped her hands at the shear thought of actually doing something girly with her otherwise dark friend.

Raven gritted her teeth at her screech but loosed up when she saw the pure delight that radiated off of Star. Her actions yesterday suddenly came to mind. "Um, yeah Star, I thought that since I was sort of a…jerk... yesterday that I would make it up to you by having a spa day or something," Raven lied in a slightly lighter tone. "I have a bunch of stuff planned for the day. The actually surprise doesn't actually start until later tonight though."

"It is glorious, but both you and Robin did this all for me?" she asked skeptically. "Really if this is the case I do not want to make my friends go through so much trouble to apologize for something that is already forgiven. In fact, I had forgotten your outburst by the time I had talked to Robin."

"Well, he usually does have that effect on you," observed Raven while Starfire gave her a puzzled look. "Never mind, just realize that this part— I mean surprise is for all the team to enjoy, lift some tension off the tower as Robin says. You'll know what I mean later."

Starfire shrugged in agreement, acting like it was of little importance, but Raven could tell she was just itching to know the true activities for the night.

Raven smirked. This might actually be fun. "So, are we just going to sit here and talk or get to nail painting already?"

Immediately another shriek rang through the tower.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Cyborg said and looked at Robin who paused for a moment.

He finally shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

Both shrugged and resumed with their work.

* * *

Nails? Check.

Makeup? Check.

Hair? Check.

Raven had to grin (just a little) at all the finished tasks she mentally checked off. Much to her surprise, the day had gone on with only minor hitches and that was all she ever prayed for. Sure, her attempts at using "braiding maneuvers" had ended up looking like Cindy Lou Who, but the end result as quite satisfying: hair unbraided to make ruby waves that were subtle yet framed perfectly around Starfire's face. She even let the barrette addict have one diamond clip that swept up some loose hair out of her eyes. One thing that had surprised her was Starfire liking the color nail polish she had picked out. It didn't really look like Starfire's style but she couldn't have the alien wearing bright pink nail polish, could she? Just looking at the color gave her headaches. It was just too…perky. To top it all off, she taught Starfire how to apply very light makeup and what to do to highlight her best features (acquiring the information from _Seventeen Magazine_ of course). The only thing left to do was…

Her smirk grew just a little bit wider. Robin was going to flip.

"Um, say Star?"

Turning away from the vanity, Starfire came to poke her head into the bathroom that connected to her room. "Yes?"

"You know how you asked me about earrings awhile back?" she questioned.

"Yes. It is the procedure where one punctures their earlobes so that they can put shiny pegs in as decoration, is it not?" she asked innocently.

"….yes that. Well I just thought if we were going to go all out on this thing that I might as well treat you to your first experience with ear piercing. That is if you are up to it."

Starfire bit her lip, unsure, but it really was something she was interested in trying. It seemed that a lot of Earth girls participated in such a custom though it was considered taboo on her planet. Inflicting unnecessary pain on oneself in the name of an accessory seemed a little silly but desirable as it could help her blend more into society. Maybe Robin would even like this new look, perhaps? That idea made the decision for her as an unintended smile occurred.

"Ok, I guess I would like it to be done…here then please," Starfire said as stepped fully into the room and pointed to the place on her ear. "That is if you are able to put it in that location. I occasionally see girls with such piercings though they seem less common then the ones that are lower down."

Inspecting closer, Raven found herself beginning to nod in agreement. "Actually that's a perfect place to put it. Easy to hide, a little different from the crowd, a little edger even. So, do you just want one or on both sides?"

"Just one please, Raven, on the right." She was immediately lead to sit on the edge of the tub and Raven began to get the supplies ready. She tossed Star an ice pack and told her to keep it at the piercing site to numb the pain. Raven then began to sterilize the needle by lighting a candle and placing it in the flame. With both needle and ear newly swabbed with anti-infection liquid, Raven's hand hung the needle over the ear in place and the other held a piece of fruit behind it to stop the needle once through.

"Friend Raven, I don't mean to question you but are you are certain you know what you are doing? It seems… odd to have an apple pushed against my head."

"Don't worry. I saw this in a movie one time. It should be easy once we get started." Starfire relaxed, having all confidence in her friend. It seemed as though Raven was an expert on such matters.

"I'm going to count to three and then push it in, ok Starfire?" she asked and Star nodded vigorously. Raven let in a deep breath. "Alright …one…..two….three!"

She put heavy pressure on and….nothing.

_Ok…._she thought and tried once again and failing. _Better put more elbow grease in. _This time, pulling both hands up she pushed with all her strength, making the ear itself contort then regain shape. Nada.

"Are Tamaranians known for having extremely tough earlobes?" she asked skeptically as she examined the area to find no mark or hole of any kind.

Starfire made a questioning sideways glance at her friend. "Not that I know of," she said. "Anything wrong?"

She let out a huff of annoyance. A minor setback. That's all it was. "No, just hang on a moment. I'm going to try one more thing." She stepped back and took her meditating position. Almost at the same time the needle and apple were enclosed in a black aura. Moving over the ear once again, the needle hovered.

"Azarath, Metroin, Zinthos," Raven spoke calmly and moved her hands away from each other in one swift motion. Simultaneously, the needle penetrated through the skin to meet the fruit. Raven opened her eyes to a small 'eep' that had come from the alien.

Though wide-eyed, Starfire seemed ok as the look of surprise gradually left her face. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Raven said as she got up to examine her handiwork. Setting the apple on the table and slipping out the needle, Raven quickly cleaned the ear piece and put it in its place before Starfire was able to talk.

"Not bad at all. Just surprised by this surprise," Starfire stated but then became confused at her own words. She shook it off. Raven then handed her a mirror which she gladly took. Tilting her head and brushing back the hair, she revealed a small diamond stud in the top curve of her cartilage. "It is actually quite pretty. Thank you so much Raven for doing this for me. And not to mention all the other rituals we have completed. I believe it is a day in which I will treasure for a long time!"

And with that, Starfire stood up to give Raven a bear hug that threatened to squeeze her vital organs right out of her.

"Star…please..." she croaked and was immediately let go of. Taking in a few shallow breaths, she cleared her throat and responded, "You are quite welcome. Though it's hard for me to say this… I had a really good time too."

Both girls smiled genially at one another. "Come on, we still have one small thing left to do."

The box that had been sitting patiently on the dresser was now retrieved by Raven. Starfire eyes gleamed, truly excited to find out its contents.

"Now, I'm going in my room to get ready. I assume I can trust you to put on whatever is in this box without my help?"

Starfire nodded in answer. "I guess I will be seeing you after I change then?" she asked.

The empath got a knowing look in her eye. "Not right after since I'll be meeting you at the surprise. Robin insisted on bringing you himself to the right place." She took in slightly blushing Star. God. All she had said was that he was coming to walk her to the living room and she already was getting hot and bothered. This should make for an interesting night. "Would you look at the time? He'll be here any moment now." She turned to leave but had one more thing to add. "Oh, and be careful when you put it on. I don't want you to ruin all those hours of work or have you hurt your ear."

Starfire barely nodded and managed to reduce the red in her cheeks by the time the door closed. She eyed the box with a different look than before. One of hesitation. Carefully, she used her nails to scrape the tape off the edges and slowly lifted the lid. What was inside puzzled her.

She took out the first garment which looked like a standard t-shirt and laid it out on her bedspread. The letter I, a heart shape, and bottle which read 'MUSTARD' on the side adorned the front. "I heart mustard," she read out loud. Knowing that the heart was a symbol of love here, she giggled at its meaning. Well it was true. And cute at the very least.

Next, she pulled out a pair of baggy but soft pair of pants. The crisscrossing pattern on them contained all kinds of shades of purple and made Starfire gravitate towards them immediately. They were strange in her eyes, as she had never seen someone wear clothing quite like this.

She looked up and just sat there, considering what this surprise really was. She had pondered this thought all through her visit with Raven with no sense of direction. Now, it was even more of an enigma. She began to count on her fingers. First was the nail painting, then the makeup, the hair, the piercing, and finally the odd clothes. She also knew it was a group activity and maybe had something to do with…mustard? She had no idea but narrowed it down. It wasn't a formal event of some sort. Too casual of clothes for that. And it defiantly was not the dating ritual since everyone was attending. A movie? Pizza or game night? Any one of those seemed too small for such preparation it took this afternoon.

Her concentration wavered when heavy knocking announced someone's arrival.

"Please hold on one moment!" she called as she swiftly began to replace her garments with the new ones but keeping Raven's warning in mind. In record time, she appeared in front of her full-length mirror to quickly analyze her appearance: shirt snug but comfy and pants tied as to not fall down her slender waist. Not knowing if shoes were necessary, she flung them off do to their silly quality to the outfit. There. Now she was ready.

"Hey," Robin greeted as she stepped out into the hallway to meet him. Starfire found that Robin also wore the funny pants but in tones of red and black. His mask remained but in the place of his usual cape and red shirt was a white tee that hung closely to the contours of his chest.

Starfire's mouth, hanging slightly open, snapped shut after coming to her senses. "Oh, greetings," she breathed after her recovery. "I see that you are also wearing the pants with crossing lines."

"The fabric is called flannel. And the pants are called pajamas. You usually wear them for sleeping," he explained.

"Oh," Now it made sense why she had never seen anyone in such garments. Slowly, her mind processed this information. "Does this mean we will be sleeping together?"

Being the boy that he was, his mind immediately went to a picture much more _graphic _than she meant. Robin's face became hot and his masked eyes widened. "No! No. Not at all," he said in a rush_. _He shook his head and became ashamed of his thought. "All of us will be sleeping in the same room but…doesn't any of this seem familiar to you yet?"

"Not particularly," she said truthfully. She held a frustrated look as she attempted, once again, to figure it out.

_She must not recognize a modern sleepover from the one she saw on T.V._ thought Robin, a little surprised. He had thought she would have figured it out during the day but things were going better than planned. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he opened the doors. He chuckled. "Well, don't think too hard. Come on. I think you've been in suspense long enough."

Starfire eagerly came to rest beside him as they began walking through the winding hallways. After a few silent moments, they finally faced the sliding doors.

"Ready?" he asked and turned towards her in anticipation.

Starfire nodded and smiled, too excited for words. Robin grinned and pressed the button.

The doors swished open.


	4. Master of the Games

Hello readers! I am so happy that I could finally type this up! I know it's been a few months since I last updated… sorry about that but life cannot stop so I can write fanfiction (though I wish it could). Good news is though that I am not giving up on this story just taking longer breaks. I've also been working on five oneshots while I'm writing this story so that also explains the delay. I really think you guys will like_ Shiver _and _The One Thing I'd Never Say _so look out for them. Finally to the story where we get to the fun and the glory of the Rob/ Star and BB/Rae relationships. I'm excited and I already know what's going to happen. I'm such a dork. Anyways, this one is dedicated to all my fellow dorks out there.

Happy reading,

Outsider

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Master of the Games**

The sight inside would have disappointed any human, but to Starfire it was a wonderful thing to see.

Limp and falling streamers hung from walls and counters as well as a makeshift banner that read 'Slumber Party 2010'. The large couch that was usually in the center was replaced with a low-lying table while plush cushions acted like seats around it. Positioned in front of the setup was the large, flat-screen TV, a large pile of multicolor sleeping bags, and pillows stacked up messily.

Everything clicked instantly. "Oh, Robin this is truly magnificent!" she exclaimed, her silver nails flying to her face in astonishment. Getting over the shock quickly, she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck gently but firmly.

Cyborg and Raven just looked on with amusement from the counter as the temperature rose in his face. "Um… your welcome?" He wanted to return the hug but Star slowly pulled away, showing her toothy smile and glistening eyes.

"A party of slumber! I cannot believe did not see it before, but please, will you explain the purpose as to why earthlings hold such an event?"

"That's easy, Star," interjected Cyborg. "To have fun. Kids and teenagers get together with their friends and spend the night at one of their houses temporarily, all while doing fun activities throughout the night. It helps with team bonding and all that stuff."

Her grin grew. "Wonderful! A celebration of our friendship! What activity shall we partake in first?" questioned Star. She clutched her hands to her chest and glanced between the two boys.

"Easy now. Me and Robin have the whole night planned out, but…" Cyborg paused as he thought about the schedule, finally coming up with a consensus, "I think we should wait for the pizza before we actually start. And BB…wherever he is…"

"Do we have to?" Raven ask in a monotone voice, but pleading just the same. Cy looked pointedly at her and she sighed. "Fine…"

Eventually, everyone agreed as Raven and Cyborg silently returned to what they were doing. Robin turned to see Star smiling sweetly and responded by playfully tugging her over to the spacious sleeping area that was lit by the oncoming sunset. Laying two sleeping bags side by side, Starfire watched with questioning eyes but remained silent as Robin moved about in the golden sunlight. Once the makeshift beds were ready, he laid on his stomach and gestured for her to join him on the floor. She obeyed and giggled at his odd behavior.

"What are we doing?" she whispered as Robin scooted closer, getting closer than normal.

"Just relaxing. Why are we whispering?" he asked with a smile in his voice as she laughed again and shrugged. He grabbed for the remote and gestured to the screen in front of them. "Want to watch TV?"

She nodded and got more comfortable on top of the sleeping bag, her chin sinking into the pillow. Robin began flipping lazily through the channels, though hurrying past the Jersey Show reruns. His gaze moved more often to the aliens face than the screen. More done up than usual, he noticed that her ruby locks were wavy in texture, her eyes more luminescent than ever. Those two features alone sent his mind and heart racing, but he found himself drifting more towards her lips. They would pucker in confusion occasionally and lift up in smile at the sitcom they were now watching, the name of it he did not know or care. If only he was brave enough. He could lead and fight alongside superheroes but he couldn't do the one thing that a normal boy could: kiss the girl that he liked. He always vowed he would do it the next time or claimed that the situation was too complicated. He wanted to do it, but it needed to be done soon. It needed to be-

"Tonight, we party."

Breaking his concentration, all Titans looked back to see a brightly attired Beast Boy. The logos of other superheroes swirled across his boxers and a mismatched videogame t-shirt accompanied it. He looked confident as he stepped onto the threshold with his green bunny slippers.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Wow. It looks like a nerd puked all over you."

Holding his head high, he said, "Well Raven, you look nice, too. But unlike you, I mean it." He eyed her matching pair of black flannel pants and ruby tank top longer than needed.

Raven blushed slightly, trying to hide her face back in her book and Cyborg chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Enough flirting. Though I'm dying to know, where did you ever find green bunny slippers?"

"They weren't green when I bought them," he stated proudly, grinning.

Letting the meaning sink in, Robin was the first to comment. "That's just…sick."

He shrugged. "Just a little fungus..."

At that comment, the Titans turned green in exception of Starfire who seemed eerily fascinated with his contaminated feet.

"Any who, are we going to start or what? I'm dying to play truth or dare."

"Never because we aren't going to play truth or dare," the empath stated blankly, starting to ease back from her novel.

"Um, actually…"

Raven glared over to the noise's source. "I thought you said that there would be no pranks slash degrading games at this little event, Robin."

Still lying down, he held a poker face as she eyed him. "Well it was the only way to get you to come and participate. Besides, I made these cards with prewritten questions on them. All of them are PG and lower so you don't have to worry about getting embarrassed," he teased.

"I don't do embarrassed," she said dramatically, crossing her arms and pulling away from the conversation completely.

Beast Boy eyed her curiously. "Right… now that's all figured out…," He eagerly began scavenging around the room in his bloodhound form, sniffing the air and floor. Following the smell of Robin's hair gel and ink, he found himself behind the counter besides Cyborg. He held up the two, paper-slip filled jars in triumph. "Let's play!"

"It's too early, man. I mean the sun hasn't even gone down yet!" pointed out the half robot and gestured towards the window.

"What are you, chicken?" Appropriately enough, he changed into poultry, squawked in his face, and then quickly came back into human form, sidestepping his grab. "Afraid you won't be able to handle the master of the games, a.k.a. me?"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, doubting his seriousness.

BB's fang glistened as he smirked. He gave a nod.

Old western showdown music could be heard as the boys stared at each other intently. A tear of sweat rolled down Cy's brow as he decided whether or not to accept the challenge from the smirking elf. His cocky friend leaned against the counter, as if just daring him to say anything. He needed to be taken down. "Your on, grass stain."

Robin let out a groan that accompanied Raven's and willing let the two boys set up on the center circle table knowing all arguments were useless. He reluctantly got up to help a slightly confused Star to her own feet. Following him a few feet to the game location, she slumped into a cushion next to Robin and, surprisingly, Raven, who had made her way over.

The boys swiftly moved about them, removing and replacing objects with snacks and the jars. The alien began to open her mouth with inquiry but the masked boy was swift to explain the rules, the objective, and answer any other questions. She brightened with understanding as her patient friends could now begin the game.

Cy plopped down on the ground and smirked. "You got what you wanted, BB, so you go first."

"Fine," he retorted. He reached out to cracked his knuckles and put them behind his head. "Truth."

Cy dug into the container, shuffled its contents, and read off, "What is the weirdest dream that you have ever had?"

"That's an easy one," he said dismissively and crossed his arms with victory. He took a big breath. "A giant muffin was chasing me through the tower and all over Jump City with these razor sharp teeth thingies and all you guys were laughing at me, thanks a lot by the way, and it felt like hours until I realized like 'Why should I be running away? I can eat it!' So I turned around and was about to sink my T-Rex teeth into it when it started mooing, like a cow. I was like 'What?' and it was like 'moo' again and transformed back to check out the situation to see it had spots like a cow! Can you believe I was about to eat a meat muffin? It was just wrong. I was so disgusted by myself that I let the muffin eat me like he wanted to. I think that was the night that-"

"You wet yourself?"

He swiveled around to face a smug Raven. "No! I was going to say-"

"No one cares," interrupted Raven again as the Cy snickered and Robin tried to choke back a laugh.

The changeling huffed out in irritation and evilly glared back at her.

"Ok, enough jokes at Beast Boy's expense," Robin stated, trying to calm down his teammates. After all, this wasn't what this activity was about. "Truth or dare, Cyborg?"

He acted like he was in deep concentration, putting his hand to his face and squinting his eye. "I chose…dare, I guess."

Robin smoothed out the paper between his fingers. Seeing his scrawl and the challenge, he wished this one had better timing. "Do your best impression of someone in the group."

He eyed each participant with the same thought process as before. As he made his rounds, BB had stuck out his tongue, Starfire smiled sweetly, Raven gave him the evil eye, and Robin…well did nothing.

"Ok, got it!" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet to retrieve a book from the shelf. Once seated back down, he stuck his head into the book, pretending to scan the pages meticulously. Abruptly, his eyes shot up above the top and they glanced back and forth. They eventually rested on Beast Boy. "Grass Stain."

"Raven," everyone said together, knowing her all too well. Beast Boy even laughed, giving props to his cleverness.

Robin, relieved there was no hard feelings, once again asked Raven to choose from the two options.

Not wanting to give away something personal, she opted for dare.

This time BB stole the jar and read to himself first, raising his eyebrow in response. "I think this one was intended for Starfire." He shot a glance at Robin and wiggled his eyebrows. Robin just huffed. "Raven, you need to drink a shot of mustard."

"No. Way."

"Ah come on Rae…"

An evil glance was quickly beamed at him at the use of the nickname.

"-ven," he added quickly, regaining his composure. "You have to do it! Unless you want to use your one and only 'chicken'…"

She was about to get up and leave the game completely when the alien chirped in.

Being true to her shirt, Starfire couldn't resist the urge to say, "And I would be more than happy to also drink the yellow tangy substance with you if it makes it any easier."

Looking into her face and eager eyes, she knew she had a promise to keep.

"Um…thanks, Star."

She plopped right back down knowing she was utterly screwed. As she saw it, she only had three options: 1. She could just walk away and act like a total brat, ruining Starfire's fun, 2. Exempt one turn and face the risk of getting a harder one next time, or 3. Just get the thing over with.

Ugh. She hated this stupid game.

"Fine," she grumbled.

While the empath did the walk of shame to the counter, Starfire bobbed alongside her in full contentment, happy she was about to partake in the eating of her favorite beverage. Cyborg was way ahead of them , steadily pouring the condiment into two small paper cups.

"Bon appétit!" he practically yelled and shoved the food in front of the girls. He smiled with anticipation while Raven eyed him. She contemplated smacking the grin right off.

_Starfire. Remember, Starfire. _She let out a sigh.

She instead directed her anger to the task at hand, glaring down at yellow liquid.

"Alright," Beast Boy stood steady, standing at the end of the counter. "Ready?" An audible 'no' was heard. He ignored it. "Go!"

_Bottoms up…_

Both girls threw their heads back, Raven trying to get it down her throat as fast as possible. Both cups drained, they simultaneously emerged with opposite emotions.

A grimace and shutter followed with a 'gross' was emitted from Raven. She may have even turned a pale green.

Starfire just smiled and tilted her head at the half-robot. "How delicious! May I please have some more of the mustard?"

"Maybe we should wait until dinner, Star," recommended Robin. Just as the words left his mouth, the door bell rang and Cyborg let out a cheer.

Making a beeline for the door, he shouted, "Double meaty extra deluxe, here I come!"

Robin turned and shrugged, giving into Starfire's demands.

"Perfect timing," Raven deadpanned to no one, turning away from the group and what she thought was everyone's gaze.

"Wait, hold on a sec," Beast Boy stopped her. As she turned, his thumb gently brushed the corner of her mouth. "You have…some runaway mustard…"

He chuckled lightly and it felt as if he lingered much more than necessary. And just as suddenly he pulled away, looking like he was going to get scolded for something stupid he had just done. Yet, it struck Raven odd that his eyes remained warm and inviting.

Raven sucked in a breath. Then let it out. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Thanks," she said steadily, _genuinely._

Swiping a stray hair back behind her ear, she stepped by him. The changeling smiled a little.

Score one for Beast Boy.

* * *

The round two of T or D coming right up… and things start to get interesting….


	5. Awkward

Please don't hate me! Hate Economics, AP Bio, and tennis for taking my time up! And don't even get me started about Pre Calc… ugh. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and again, I hope to update more quickly. Thanks for sticking with me!

-Outsider

**Disclaimer: Do not own TT or anything else…**

**Awkward…**

The veggie galore, meaty deluxe, and plain pepperoni eventually made its way to the table after a few minutes, Cyborg having to settle down a super obsessed pizza deliver girl that seemed to always come whenever they ordered pizza. After telling her five times that 'No, Robin wasn't here at moment. He was off fighting crime' and after receiving many suspicious glares, she finally stomped off as Cyborg breathed with relief. He was just happy she hadn't tried to run through the door like last time.

"Remind me to never order from Nick's again," the robot stated, everyone now back at the table. While some looked with question, Robin immediately knew what he meant.

He looked up annoyed and huffed, "Her again?"

Cyborg nodded, now taking it upon himself to divide his junk food conquest with the other Titans. Beast Boy received the veggie pie quite graciously, even asking Raven if she wanted some. She accepted, still a little embarrassed from their early exchange as him and Cyborg changed seats.

Through all this, a voice still rung out.

"Who is this person in which you speak of?"'

The words came from Starfire, earnest curiosity lining her voice and face. She of course turned to her best friend who was trying to concentrate on cutting instead of the subject. He eventually handed her a plate, not able to hold it off any longer.

"Just some girl that works at the pizza place. It's nothing," he assured her. Though it was sort of a lie, he was glad that the girls were not there to have witnessed what he referred to as The Event. Swearing the boys not to spill, at least not to Starfire, it had not been mentioned until now.

She took her food, still unsure, but let it drop as she smiled back. About to say something else, she was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah if you think stalking is nothing," said Beast Boy through a mouth full of gooey cheese. A string of the stuff hung on his lip as Cyborg continued for him.

"Dude, she practically tackled you last time, not to mention the little 'gift' she gave you." He gave a few chuckles, Beast Boy joining in as the alien gazed on with more confusion.

"Gift?"

"Yeah, she gave him a—"

"Beast Boy, I swear if you don't shut up," Robin warned, getting madder by the second. He looked back at Starfire who was now pouting. He sighed. "Like I said, it was nothing. Just a…misunderstanding." The word sounded right on his tongue so he left it at that, silencing the others while Starfire was still left in the same position. All save her chewed in the quiet, Raven even becoming uncomfortable.

The few moments becoming unbearable, she swallowed the remainder of her meal and spoke out.

"So…are we going to continue that game or what?" She looked pointedly at Beast Boy, urging him to be his normal goofy self (minus the inappropriate comments) to lighten the mood. He took the lead and winked at her. She just glared back.

"Don't push it," she whispered harshly.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head then cleared his throat, getting down to business. "Yeah, um Star, truth or dare?"

Snapping out of her trance she looked startled for a moment then perked up, only temporarily forgetting the previous conversation. She chirped, "I think I will go with truth."

Already paper in hand, he folded it open to reveal the words. "Say something about rabbits?" He read it off like a question, eyes scrunched up. He faced the team's leader to show his exasperation. "Are you kidding me? What type of question is this, Robin?"

"I had to have some freebies in there," he mumbled, BB still perplexed.

Starfire's eyebrows crinkled and lips pursed. "They are...furry?" she also questioned, hopeful that her answer was acceptable.

"True enough," Cyborg stated and left it at that.

Robin rolled his eyes and also picked truth, not even waiting for the inevitable question. Raven reached out for the jar for the first time, hoping to read the challenge when it was snatched away. The green boy greedily had struck out again.

" Why, yes Beast Boy, you can ask the next question," she said, dripping sarcasm. She leaned back and letting out a noise signifying irritation. Robin followed her lead, narrowing his eyes.

Though not what he planned, he couldn't help but feel aggravated also, like the changeling was taking advantage of this team bonding exercise. Perhaps Beast Boy thought he had to prove something from yesterday though Robin wasn't sure. He still watched intently to his behavior, still thinking it odd.

"What qualities does your ideal partner have?"

The question rung dead in his ears, still not comprehending fully.

"Eh?"

"What _qualities_ does _your _ideal _partner _have?" The repeat came from Cyborg but this time slower, clearer, and with stress and pauses on a few of the words. The robot man grinned, knowingly teasing him and eager to find out his response. The other Titans also straightened with attention. BB wiggled his eyebrows and Raven jabbed his ribs with her elbow but held a satisfied smirk as well. The continuous twirling of hair belonged to Starfire who stared red faced between the strands, seemingly interested in split ends.

The masked boy cursed himself for putting in such a personal question and being stupid enough to choose this category. He knew if he wasn't careful he would be describing a redhead with emerald eyes and a slight naïve personality. And a chicken was out of the question. Being verbally abused by Beast Boy and Cyborg for weeks didn't sound pleasing. He decided to play dumb instead.

"Well, they would definitely have to be smart, ready for anything that came our way. Obviously a bit more lenient than Bruce but not too soft either. So ideally, it would be a cross between Superman's personality, Batman's brute force, and my own detective skills," he decided thoughtfully.

Beast Boy and Starfire's emotions mirrored one another's at that statement, he disappointed at not getting some personal dirt and she dissatisfied with his inability to let any opening for her. The half robot would have seemed unmoved had it not been for the slight shake of his head.

Raven just frowned. "I don't think that's what the question meant, Robin. I think it meant partner as in a girlfriend, not a crime fighting partner."

He was indifferent as he shrugged. "Really? See I didn't get that at all."

He was refusing to budge as he stayed blank faced for 30 seconds. Raven counted. Crickets chirped somewhere in the distance.

"Alrighty then. T or D, BB?" It seemed Cyborg was not affected by the weirdness of Robin's behavior.

The changeling went through the motions of the dare and things were uneventful as it was another freebie. He was still sulking about his lackluster performance of 'I'm A Little Teapot' when Cyborg chose truth. He snatched the containers and everyone was beyond the point arguing with him. Even Starfire seemingly faded away from the game.

"If you were gay, which person of the same gender would you say is the cutest in the room?" The inappropriate question sliced the room and Robin's mask twitched.

Starfire looked over to him, confused but he just shook his head. Anger was beginning to boil as the elf began to press his luck.

"I definitely didn't write this!" yelled Robin. He tried to snatch the paper from Beast Boy only to held an arm's length away.

"Now, now, Robbie Poo. I know you wanted to answer this question but you'll just have to wait. Cy, what's your answer?"

He sighed, as if the question were obvious. "Robin, of course. What would make you think that I would pick your green butt?"

He glared but threw the scrap uncaringly over his shoulder, playing cool guy once more. "Ok, so I mighta accidentally put some new ones in before we started," he spat at Robin, his face fading back to pale. "Big deal."

"Ok, I'm out. Any dares or questions from a hormonal Beast Boy is beyond my limit tonight," Raven stated, raising her hands in mock defeat.

" Count me in that, too," their leader huffed, about to get up. A strong grip on his bicep stopped him.

"Oh, before we stop the game, may I please have one more turn? Beast Boy's infiltration does not bother me that much…" Starfire begged.

He nodded and slummed back down. "One more question. That's it."

Starfire clapped her hands and exclaimed, "I would like a true truth, please. None of these 'freebies' you speak about."

Raven levitated the bowl to herself, no objections this time. The piece of paper enclosed in black magic dropped in her hands and she read. She then bit her lip, unsure.

She glanced at Starfire, smiling with anticipation. She glanced at Robin, an agitated wrinkle between his eyes. She looked down again.

Raven stated with hesitation, "What is one thing you hate about your best friend?"


End file.
